


Girls Like You Part One

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Character Study, Desperation, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Love, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Post-Break Up, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Psychosis, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy, True Love, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon has a unhealthy but all-consuming love and relationship and bond to the mentally-ill Shuhua. Their relationship soon ends full all it's intensity, but, Soyeon knows that Shuhua will come back to her, that Shuhua can't do without her
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 8





	Girls Like You Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite raw in a manner, and, it does observe the depths of trust within any sort of a relationship, and, the desperation we go to in any form of relationship

Soyeon knew what Shuhua was when she came to her.

Troubled, religious, toxic, conflicted, selfish, ignorant, a liar, defensive, shy, weak, mentally ill, obsessive, clinging, insecure, distrustful, needy, a mess.

But she was so beautiful.

They were essentially polar opposites.

But Soyeon's observed Shuhua's behaviour and understood deeper and more significantly than anyone else in the world was capable of. 

Soyeon sometimes wondered if Shuhua knew this.

Maybe that was why she broke up with her.

The psychosis ruining her been and the damage it already had done to her made her like a cat on a hot tin roof, but, what Soyeon came to realize, she had been the fire roaring underneath the tin.

Shuhua's choice to fall in love with - supposedly - had been conflicted all the way.

Soyeon was a sin in her life, making the devil watch her. The devil would come for her for loving Soyeon.

"The devil didn't exist until they went to the UK, saw their native religion, saw their horned God, and thought, "Ooo! New character for our book of bullshit!"!" Soyeon had once exclaimed at a teary and sick Shuhua. "The devil doesn't exist, and, besides, even if he did, I'd rip his fucking face apart! Sweetheart, hey..." Soyeon had gathered Shuhua up the best she could, and, not able to quite believe what she had to contend with perhaps on what could become a day to day basis, she still loved Shuhua, still wanted her.

She spent hours a week in the gym, ate different, cut her hair, make sure her skin glowed - all to be worthy of Shuhua who Soyeon thought was the ultimate beauty. And, to Soyeon, Shuhua was the ultimate beauty, the ultimate spark, the ultimate turn-on, the ultimate love. She had let Shuhua see her naked body, anything and everything that she had wanted. Entirely exposed, entirely nude.

All for girls like Shuhua.

All for the want of Shuhua.

All for girls like Shuhua.

Shuhua's praise, Shuhua's love, Shuhua's presence - it had got Soyeon high, it had got her just as obsessed. It had made her feel a better human being than she had in all her life. Shuhua was like a goal, she was a reward. Soyeon put in so much effort for her, and, been away from her, Soyeon didn't last long before she had a anxious, nagging knot twisting up her stomach and working it's way into her bones until she couldn't stand it anymore and she got to Shuhua as quick as she could.

Soyeon thought that just perhaps Shuhua understood how much Soyeon loved her even though Shuhua had insisted it was fake and foolish and that Soyeon shouldn't love her.

Maybe that's what frightened her.

Or maybe she was just too stupid to see it.

Either way, Soyeon still wanted her, needed her, loved her. All Shuhua had to do was come back to her. Simple as that. 

She'll come back to me, Soyeon thought, looking down at the text messages on her phone a month later, a month after they had split. Girls like you always do, sweetheart. Always do, my love


End file.
